To Sin or Not to Sin
by randomfanfics
Summary: I do not own hoa. I made this for the hoa one shot day. I rewrote the part in season 3 when Victor went crazy after becoming a sinner. It does have some peddie moments, (score!). I got the idea from the show so all credits go to the show. I can't decide which couple I like more, Peddie or Fabina. I am leaning more towards Peddie. Cover credz to CurrentlyObsessedWithKickinIt.


To Sin, Or Not To Sin

K.T., Fabian, and Eddie are sitting on the couch in the living room when Victor walks in, and points his fingers at them.

Victor- you.

Eddie- me?

Victor- yes you! (Grabs him by his collar)

Eddie- what the...

Patricia- (walks in) Get your hands off him! (Tries to free Eddie but Victor pushes her to ground)

Eddie- Patricia! Are you ok?

Patricia- I think so. (Gets up) What is wrong with you Victor?

Victor- don't talk to me like that! (Slaps her hard on the face)

Eddie- ok that does it! (Knees Victor and he lets go of Eddie. He goes over to Patricia and strokes her cheek, where Victor slapped it)

Patricia- (blushes and holds his hand)

Eddie- (smiles at her)

K.T. Yes! (Grins at Patricia)

Victor- out of my way Rutter! (Shoves Fabian into the couch)

Fabian- (recovering) Victor is so violent today!

Victor- be quiet Rutter!

K.T.- why do you keep calling him his last name?

Victor- stay out of this!

K.T.- I didn't know I was in it to begin with.

Victor- never mind. You are coming with me! (Pulls Eddie away from Patricia, grabs his collar again, and drags him upstairs to his office)

Patricia- Eddie!

Eddie- (struggling) Patricia!

Patricia- (starts to run after him)

Victor- (sees her) stay where you are! Understand?

Patricia- (nods her head quickly)

Victor- good. (Opens his office door and throws Eddie in and slams the door closed)

Fabian- what was that about?

Patricia- I've never seen him that angry. Or violent.

K.T.- why does he want Eddie?

Fabian- I don't know. But something tells me things will be better if we get him away from Victor.

Patricia- agreed.

K.T.- (covers her hand to her right eye) Sibuna?

Patricia, Fabian- Sibuna.

In Vicotor's Office...

Victor- (pushes Eddie into a chair) sit.

Eddie- I kinda already am.

Victor- don't back sass me! (Walks around the room, pointing his finger at Eddie) You think you can get away with everything because your dad is the head of this school!

Eddie- no! I'm always sassy!

Victor- are you now?

Eddie- where have you been?

Victor- (shifts uncomfortably in his chair) You are a terrible person Edison!

Eddie- and you aren't?

Victor- (ignores him) you break curfew, you violate school and house rules, you drive me absolutely mad. You are a disgrace to this school and your father!

Eddie- ok be that as it may but I am not a disgrace to my dad! He is proud of me!

Victor- really? Then why did he keep you away in America?

Eddie- he did that to protect me!

Victor- if so then why hasn't he bothered to change your last name to Sweet? Edison Miller! (Gets really close in his face)

Eddie- He didn't want people to know I'm the Osirian!

Victor- He never even wanted you in Europe! He never wanted you anywhere!

Eddie- (stands up) I think you know all about that! Wasn't your father ashamed of you and never wanted to see your face?

Victor- you will regret saying that Edison!

Eddie- IT'S EDDIE!

Downstairs...

The trio is right under Victor's door listening to what he is saying.

Patricia- (whispers) Victor is a mad man!

Fabian- he's acting like Rufus.

K.T.- who's Rufus?

Patricia- tell you later.

She peers into Victors office and sees Victor pushing Eddie against the wall. She is about to yell when Fabian covers her mouth and pushes her back down

Fabian- (takes his hand off Patricia's mouth) quiet Patricia!

Patricia- sorry! But when I see Victor hurting Eddie...

K.T.- aww! That's so sweet!

Patricia- ok, but how do we get him out of there?

Fabian- create a diversion?

K.T.- good idea.

Patricia- now all we need is a diversion.

Everybody thinks for awhile.

Fabian- I got nothing. K.T.?

K.T.- zero.

Patricia- you know what? Victor is in there insulting and beating up Eddie. He has no right to do that.

Fabian- what are you saying?

Patricia- I'm saying he's my boyfriend and I'm going to march right in there, rescue Eddie, and maybe teach Victor a lesson.

K.T.- isn't it usually the guy who saves the girl from the evil insulter?

Patricia- true. But that's the way the cookie crumbles.

Fabian- wait what?

Patricia- I don't know. I was just thinking about cookies.

K.T.- ok...

Fabian- good luck Patricia. You are going to need it.

Patricia- thanks. Here goes.

K.T. and Fabian move back from the door and watch from a safe distance. Patricia takes a deep breath and places her hand on the doorknob. Without hesitating, she quickly jerks the door open and see Victor holding Eddie by his shirt with a bloody nose.

Patricia- Eddie! How dare you Victor!

Victor- Williamson! Detention!

Patricia- you can give me all the detention you want, but I'm not leaving until you let Eddie go!

Victor- nonsense! We still have things to discuss!

Patricia- you are holding him by his shirt! You gave him a freaking bloody nose! What can you possibly be discussing!?

Victor- none of your business. Leave!

Patricia- not in this lifetime!

She kicks Victor in the you know where. He drops Eddie, clutching his you know where. She quickly pulls Eddie to his feet and runs out with him. Fabian and K.T. run down to catch up with Eddie and Patricia.

Patricia- Eddie are you ok?

Eddie- (whipes the sweat from his forehead and rubs his nose) I think so. (Pulls her into a hug) you know, for a girl, that was pretty impressive.

Patricia- thanks? I think.

Eddie- that was a compliment.

Patricia- I know. (Gives him a warm kiss)

Eddie- (smiles into the kiss and plays with her hair)

Patricia- you are such a dork some times.

Eddie- whatever you say yacker. (Locks his arm around her head and rubs the top of it)

Patricia- (laughing and trying to push him off) stop it!

Eddie- too much huh?

Victor- (gets up and slowly starts to walk to the stairway)

Eddie- (hears him and quickly takes his arm off Patricia and whispers in her ear) run.

Patricia- not without you.

Eddie- Rose I'll be fine.

Patricia- Jack...

Eddie- Patricia. I'll be fine. Meet me outside the crypt entrance.

Patricia- but...

Eddie- I can handle myself.

Patricia- just be careful.

Eddie- I promise. Now go.

Patricia- ok. (Starts to leave but Eddie pulls her into a kiss)

Eddie- I love you.

Patricia- I love you more. (Quickly runs out of Anubis house and towards the crypt entrance)

Eddie- (whispers) always has to get the last word.

Victor- well, well, well. If its isn't our little Romeo.

Eddie- (glares at him) stay away from me!

Victor- I don't think that's possible.

Eddie- (gulp)

Patricia running through the woods...

Patricia- (out loud) gotta keep running. Gotta keep running. Eddie is fine. He's fine. I'm fine.

Denby- is that so Patricia?

Patricia- Mrs. Denby? What are you doing out here?

Denby- I could ask you the same thing.

Patricia- well why don't you? I'm standing right here.

Denby- so you are playing it that way?

Patricia- what way are you talking about?

Denby- the one with a bit of sass and attitude.

Patricia- are you blind? That's how I've always been.

Denby- really? Well now. (Grabs Patricia's wrist and starts to drag her to the tank room)

Patricia- (struggling) get off me!

Denby- oh, Patricia, we've got places to go and people to see!

Patricia- (nervous) what do you mean?

Denby- you will see very soon.

Patricia- what if I don't want to see?!

Denby- too bad! Robert wants his second sinner, and he is going to get it!

Patricia- Robert Fropisher-Smyth?! He is alive?! I thought we stopped the ceremony!

Denby- you thought wrong. Robert is alive and well.

Patricia- fine. Now. What on earth is a sinner?!

Denby- one who sins.

Patricia- but why me?

Denby- you see Patricia, each sinner must possess a certain emotion.

Patricia- ok wait. You said Robert needed a second sinner.

Denby- that's right.

Patricia- then who is the first sinner?

Denby- (smiles) Victor.

Patricia- (gasps) Victor?!

Denby- yes, poor, old, helpless Victor. His emotion was greed. He wanted the gold and wealth all for himself. So Robert turned him into a sinner. And now he proudly serves Robert.

Patricia- and you want me to be a sinner? You are crazy!

Denby- I have been told that before.

Patricia- so what emotion do you think I have?

Denby- (scuffs) you don't know? Anger!

Patricia- (starts to get mad *oh Patricia*) anger?! Anger?! You think I represent anger?!

Denby- well you are kind of being angry now.

Patricia- yah well-

Denby- save it Patricia. You are going to be a sinner wether you like it or not.

Eddie- (comes bursting out) not if I have anything to do with it!

Patricia- Eddie! How did you get away from Victor?

Eddie- well...

Going back to when Patricia ran out of the house...

Eddie- Victor, you aren't yourself. Why?

Victor- I am here for one purpose and one purpose only.

Eddie- to drop a pin at 10 o'clock?

Victor- no! To serve Robert Frobisher-Smyth!

Eddie- (gasps) the ceremony worked? I thought we stopped him from coming back!

Victor- your efforts were as useless as yourself. Robert is back and has high demands for me to fulfill.

Jerome is running after Alfie who has just pranked him with silly string and wants revenge. Alfie knocks into Victor, catching him off guard.

Victor- Lewis!

Alfie- it wasn't me!

Jerome- of course it was you, Alfie! And you shall feel my anger!

Victor- (thinks to himself) Anger?

Alfie- uh-oh.

Jerome- you asked for it!

He sprays the silly string can but his aim is way off and ends up getting all over Victor.

Alfie- now you are going to get it!

Victor- Clarke!

Eddie- that's my cue to leave! Thanks guys! (Runs outside)

Jerome- your welcome?

Alfie- that was weird.

Victor- (yells) WHERE DID EDISON GO?!

Jerome- wow, Victor.

Alfie- calm down.

Victor- (groans) out of my way! (Pushes past them and chases after Eddie)

Jerome- ok...

Alfie- why is Victor acting like that?

Jerome- I don't know.

Alfie- (gets an idea) Oww! I think I got something in my eye! Can you see?

Jerome- hang on.

Looks at his eye. *Stupid Jerome.* Alfie sprays the can and he is covered with silly string.

Alfie- (laughs)

Jerome- Alfie?

Alfie- (stops laughing) what?

Jerome- run.

Alfie- ahh!

He runs around the house while Jerome wipes the silly string from his face.

Eddie's POV

After that I bolted for the crypt. Why was Victor so crazy? He isn't usually this mean or weird. I saw Victor a little bit behind me. He was catching up to me. I ran faster and faster. I had to get to Patricia before Victor got to me. I ran around the grounds until I saw Denby dragging Patricia towards the gatehouse. I sped up and eventually caught up to them.

Present in Patricia's POV

Patricia- silly string?

Eddie- (he is about to answer when Victor appears behind him)

Patricia- uh, Eddie?

Eddie- what?

Patricia- behind you!

Eddie- (turns around) oh.

Victor- yah. Oh.

Eddie- why do you want Patricia?

Victor- it's not us who wants Patricia, is it Caroline?

Denby- (evilly smiles) no, it's Robert.

Victor- and speaking of Robert...

Robert was coming towards us, grinning from ear to ear. I slipped away from Caroline without her noticing, thankfully. I looked at Eddie, lost for words. But I think he understood. He squeezed my hand. I looked at him and smiled. I felt safe with Eddie... even if I was surrounded by 3 evil people, one not even a human, but a possessed soul, a crazy teacher who stole her sister's identity, and a man who was supposed to be dead hundreds of years ago.

Eddie's POV

I saw Robert coming towards us. I looked at Patricia and squeezed her hand. She gave me a smile that made my heart melt. I haven't loved anyone as much as I love Patricia. She's perfect for me.

Robert- (sees Eddie) the Osirian?

Eddie- how did you know that?

Robert- (laughs) I studied ancient Egyptian!

Eddie- oh yah.

Patricia- nice Eddie.

Robert- now. Is she the angry one you were telling me about?

Denby- yes.

Robert- excellent.

Patricia- (whispers in his ear) Eddie, I'm scared.

Eddie- (whispers back) it's ok. You aren't going anywhere.

Patricia- (smiles)

Victor- should I get rid of the Orsiran, Robert?

Robert- (thinks) nah. We might use him after all.

Eddie- what?!

Denby- alright Patricia! Lets go! (Starts dragging her towards the gatehouse again)

Patricia- what? No! Get off me!

Eddie- Patricia! (Runs to them but Victor holds him back)

Robert- very good, Victor.

Victor- (smiles) happy to help.

Eddie- (tries to break free of Victor but he holds him strong) Patricia!

Patricia- (struggling and slightly crying) Eddie!

Denby- c'mon Patricia! Almost there!

Patricia- no!

I tried to get free from Victor but his grip on my shoulders was too strong for me to get out of. I watched as Robert came over to help Denby pull Patricia towards the gatehouse. I felt helpless, just standing there. I couldn't do anything to help her. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

Patricia's POV

I screamed and kicked but that did nothing. It was hopeless. They took me inside the gatehouse. Denby threw me in. Note: that woman is not gentle! I knew they were going to try and make me angry. Maybe if I felt the opposite of anger, I wouldn't become a sinner.

Denby- poor Patricia. No boyfriend to save her now!

Robert- yes. All alone. No one to protect her! (They both evilly laugh)

Patricia- (thinks to herself) don't get mad, don't get mad, don't get mad!

Well, it was pretty hard to not get mad. They kept on being really annoying and reminding me of Eddie. Eddie. He was alone with greedy Victor. That didn't make me mad, it made me worry. I was thinking this when the door opened and Victor walked in with Eddie. Victor was gripping his shirt collar. I yelled his name, but he didn't respond. I frowned and realized he was really beat up. His shirt was torn and he had cuts covering his face. Victor.

Robert- now Patricia, it seems that you can not get mad no matter what we do.

Denby- but seeing the fragile state Eddie is in...

Victor- maybe this will make you angry. (Lifts his fist up to Eddie's face)

Patricia- don't hurt him!

Robert- hold it!

Victor- (puts his fist down)

Robert- if you sin and become my second sinner, we will leave your precious Eddie alone.

Patricia- (looks at Eddie)

Eddie- (croaks) Patricia, don't do it. I'll be fine.

Patricia- Eddie, I have to.

Eddie- no you don't! You can get out of this!

Patricia- I can't leave you!

Eddie- (grins) I'm the Orsiran, I can take care off myself.

Patricia- (laughs)

Eddie- (laughs with her but then stops) go.

I cupped my hands around his face and kissed him. It was like our first kiss, when I couldn't talk and I kissed Eddie so he would shut up. But this was even better. We kissed so deeply it felt like we were lost in time. I forgot we weren't the only ones in the room. Oops. But he finally pulled apart. I looked at him one last time and ran.

Eddie's POV

I grinned. That was probably the best kiss I ever had. Even though I was sure I was going to be a dead Orisian. But I had a plan. I smiled to myself. Then I looked at everyone else. They started hitting me and poking me. Trying to get me mad. Yah, I went along with it. I told them to shut up. I even covered my ears and screamed as loud as I could. Robert grinned and pushed me into the sarcophagus. When I was in there, it felt like I was falling through a dark tunnel, never quite reaching the bottom. But just when I thought I was going to hit the ground, I shot up and the sarcophagus opened, and I walked out.

Denby- why aren't his eyes red?

Robert- because he isn't a sinner!

Victor- it didn't work? But how?

Eddie- a little something I like to call acting. You can thank my dad for signing me up for drama. Bye!

They tried to catch me, but I was way too fast for them. They proabaly gave up. Yes! But the Orsiran wasn't done scheming yet! I grinned and saw Patricia running around the grounds. Hehe. This would be funny.

Patricia's POV

I was running as fast as I could towards the house. It was far from the gatehouse. I knew I couldn't stop until I got there. The house was the only safe place. But then I thought about Eddie. What kind of girlfriend am I? I left him to become a sinner. I'm a terrible person. I started to cry again. I stopped running and sat down. If he was a sinner, I don't know what to do. He would probably try to make me a sinner. And that's when the tears really started to come. I sat there crying my eyes out until I heard a stick break. I stopped crying and looked behind me. I couldn't see anyone. I turned around again. But then I heard footsteps behind me. I ignored it. I didn't even care if they captured me and I became a sinner. I heard a loud scream and looked around. Eddie jumped on top of me and tackled me to the ground. I gasped for breath and tried to push him off. But I couldn't. He was to muscular.

Patricia- get off me slime ball!

Eddie- (grins) sure thing. (Stands up)

Patricia- (gets up)

Eddie- prepare to have your soul taken away.

Patricia- (scared) what?!

Eddie- Shh.

Then he grabbed my waist and pulled me into a kiss. I felt a wave of relief wash over me. I smiled into the kiss and played with his hair. I really thought he was a sinner for a minute. But he wasn't, and that was all that mattered. We pulled away, and he grinned.

Eddie- miss me?

Patricia- you have no idea.

Then we both laughed and he put his hand out. I took it and he smiled. Then I giggled and we walked to the house together, hand in hand.


End file.
